Harry y el Misterio de la rosa
by MichiRukalover
Summary: Esta historia cuenta sobre un secreto que ha guardado Hermaione que la mantendra al margen para luchar entre morir y vivir. Sus amigos quedran ayudarla, pero, ella se opondra rotundamente. ¿Que pasara? ¿Lograra ella vivir o morira? Descubrelo aki
1. Chapter 1

**Harry y el misterio de la Rosa**

**Las Cartas**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Los Dursley se encontraban sentados en la sala de su casa hablando con una hermosa joven de cabellos negro azabache y ojos azules que estudiaba en una secundaria a tres cuadras de la casa Dursley, pero, eso no le sorprendio a Harry que espiaba desde la puerta de su alcoba a aquella misteriosa "muggle" como le diria Hagrit sino, el hecho de que aquella chica denotaba un aura blanca que simboliza pureza, un poco rosa de amabilidad y un anaranjado de tolerancia hacia los Dursley.

Al entrar a su habitación encontró varias lechuzas husmeando por su cuarto en busca de comida mientras traian varias cartas en sus picos tambien a Dobby montado en una. Harry tomó la carta que estaba en el pico de Hedwig, su blanca lechuza, y abrió la carta leyendo lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola ¿como estas? Espero que bien al igual que yo. Te tengo una gratisisima noticia y a que no adivinas, bueno, como sea, Victor osea él Victor Krum me propuso matrimonio y como eres mi mejor amigo pensé en decirtelo primero. ¿Que crees que deba responder? Y no me vengas con el sermon de: Hermaione, sabes que Ron te ama y bla bla bla. Bueno espero tu respuesta y opinión. Con cariño Marikita Hermaione._

Harry tomó una pluma y la hundió en la tinta escribiendo lo siguiente:

_Querida Herm Marikita:_

_Hola, estoy muy bien gracias. La verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho la idea de que te cases con ese idiota, digó Krum y si te vuevo con el mismo sermon. Hermaione Granger, Ron Weasley te ama, te ama mas que a su propia vida y jamas te dejaria pase lo que pase, lo unico que te pidó es que pienses muy bien las cosas y que al fin tomes la mejor desición. Ya se que no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero, igual sigue mi consejo. Abrazos Harry Potter._

Harry dejó de lado su pluma y puso su vista en una foto en la que salia Hermaione vestida con un soledo blanco, una vincha amarilla y unos zapatos de pasear dorado mientras su cabellos anaranjado casi marrón suave se movia con el viento y su sonrisa transmitia felicidad a un lado de ella estaba él vestido con una camiseta azul, unos pantalones celeste y unos zapatos de cuero negro.

"Krum, te prometo que te descuartizare si le haces daño a Hermaione" le decia a la foto

"Joven, Harry Potter, señor a usted le gusta la joven Granger" preguntó inocente Dobby

"Claro que no" negó rapidamente girando la cabeza sonriendole a una foto en el que aparecia Cho Chang con un hermoso vestido violeta junto a unos tacos morado suave y unos aretes de oro tambien traia un collar de plata y un brazalete de bronze. Su cabello era recogido en una cola de cabello y unas flores rosadas arregladas en el pelo.

"Ahh, entonces le gusta la señorita Chang" sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que se sonrojada

"Bueno si" respondió como un tomate

"Pues creo yo que es una muy mala elección, pero, eso es solo mi opinión"

"¡Dobby!" gritó enojado

Harry dejó la conversación con Dobby y se apresuró a abrir unas cuantas cartas que traia pigwidgeon en el pico. La abrió y distinguio la letra de Ron o como el le llamaba garabatos de Ron.

_Hola Harry:_

_Hey, ¿como estas? pues yo espero que bien ya que yo estoy pesimo. Me acabo de enterar que Krum le propusó matrimonio a Hermaione y de paso que ella piensa aceptar. ¡Ayudame! No me importa lo que hagas solo haz que él y nuestra querida Hermaione se separen, puedes incluso enamorarla o hacerla tu novia y despues le rompes y No me digas que no. Con desesperación Ron._

"Joven, Harry Potter, señor se le a olvidado estas 4 cartas"

"Gracias Dobby" Harry agarró las cartas abriendo primero un sobre morado con perfume a hierbas.

_Joven Potter:_

_Hola, Harry, ¿como estas? espero que mal porque no quedria destruir tu buen humor. Bueno, yo queria romper contigo, te adoro si, pero, he conseguido a alguien mejor. Se que debo parecerte una inutil y tu debes de estar sufriendo, pero, yo enserio lo siento y tu me gusta, pero, eso fue solo un capricho mio. Con tristeza esta carta es dirigida a Harry Potter. Tn deseo lo mejor, Cho Chang._

"No puedo creerlo" gritó para si abriendo la siguiente carta bruscamente

_Estimado Joven Potter:_

_Esta carta a sido para informarle que usted y la señorita Granger son los nuevos perfectos de la casa Griffindor. Desde ahora en adelante seran usado dos perfectos en el caso de emergencia. Bueno, para los primerisos de esta escuales la contraseña es *pan y vino* para hacer que las escaleras dejen de moverse. Todas las noches depues de las 3 rondas de vigilancia diaria iran al despacho del director y mago, A. Dumbledore, la contraseña es *la rosa de otoño*, tambien para poder salir de los variados castillos de Hogwarts las contraseñas son: en Griffindor- *rosa marchita*, en Hufflepuff- *merengue guayakaba*, en Ravenclaw- *dulce de limon* y en Slytherin- *estrellas de michigan*. En el caso de que las contraseñas sean cambiadas le avisaremos. __M. MgGonall_

"Dobby, ¿de quien es esto?" señalo una carta morada con perfuma a jazmin

"No lo se, señor" Harry suspiró abriendo la carta

_Hola Harry:_

_Hey, Harry, mañana te visitaremos en el auto volador de papá para llevarte con nosotros a nuestra quedira madriguera jejeje. Ahh, claro ya se me olvidaba tambien vendran Hermaione, Katie, Angelina y Alicia ya que haremos una fiesta de fin de verano. Te ama Ginny Weasley_

"Que lindo"

"Ahh y falta esta" a diferencia de las otras cartas esta era de un tono rosado y anaranjado, traia perfume de rosas y un gran liston morado, en ellas traia una nota y unas fotos de Ginny y él, apesar de haberse olvidado aquella carta por mas de un mes seguia olorosa y limpia.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te he enviado esta carta para informarte que te amó, que te he amado siempre y que te seguire amando hasta el fin de mis días. Se que poco entiendes del corazón de una mujer, pero, yo te he querido pedir que porfavor aceptes mis sentimientos como yo aceptare que estar junto a ti es una ilusion a menos claro que yo encerio te guste y que querd claro que yo haria que te enamoradas de mi por siempre y para siempre. Ohh, tambien te quiero pedir que no le muestres esta carta a Ron, Fred y a George Weasley. Con amor Ginny Weasley que te ha expresado todo lo que siente por ti._

"Señor, le han engañado, esta carta la a escritó la señorita Granger"

"Claro que no, mira que aqui dice Ginny" le dejo en claro

"Ya es tarde sera mejor dormir" Harry asintió quedando durmido

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry y el misterio de la rosa**

**Fin del Verano**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

"Hola mundo, quiero waffles con mucha mantequilla y jarabe" ordenó una joven de cabellos café y ojos del mismo, tenia el pelo suelto con una vincha amarilla, una camisa de tirantes anaranjado, una chaqueta blanca, unos jeans negro ajustado y unas zapatillas blancas.

"Pues preparatelo tú misma"

"Olle, Max, preparamelo sí" puso carita

"Claro" dijo un joven castaño de no mas de 13 años sacando una varita de su bolsillo y pronunció

"Cumekus Pan..." fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre

"Max" regañó

"Cumekus Panquekus" susurró haciendo que apareciera un plato de panqueques

"Alex ¿porque no me levantates?" regaño una joven de pelos marron anaranjado

"Lo siento" se disculpo falsamente subiendo a su habitación

**Casa Dursley**

"Harry, me alegra que vengas" confesó una joven de cabellos marrón y ojos azules

"Claro, ademas mañana volvemos a Hogwarts" recordó

"Ahora nos queda buscar a Hermaione" agacho la cabeza un joven de cabellos marrón y ojos azules

"Ron, vamos, animate" pidio Harry

"Ron, a estado muy consternado desde que sabe lo de Hermaione" le contó

"Vamos, Ron, ademas esa relación terminara muy pronto porque Hermaione ni lo ha besado" le contó Harry

"Genial" A Ron se le ilumino la cara de felecidad al saber tal cosa

"Chicos, ya legamos" aviso la madre de Ron parando frente a una casa de campo de 2 plantas, color blanco y azul con un jardín extenso y abundante en rosas en donde estaba parada una joven de cabellos ondulado marrón casi rubio y ojos café con un strapeless celeste, una chaquetita blanca, una bufanda blanca con pequeñas manchas azules, un jean ajustado y unos zapatos de pasear blanco, tambien traia consigo un collar de diamantes verde en forma de mariposas con una esmeralda en forma de corazon, unos aretes de flor agua, un brazalete de oro blanco y un brazalete de tobillo hecho de rubies.

"Harry, Ron, hola" los abrazo la joven

"Hermaione, hola" saludaron al unisnono

"Pero, mira que linda te vez" alago una joven de cabellos maron y ojos café

"Gracias Katie"

"Bueno, nos vamos" el auto arrancó desprevenidamente haciendo que Hermaione calleda sobre el mayor de los Weasley besandolo sin querer.

"Yo... lo... lo siento" giró la cabeza viendo hacia Ron, Harry, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred y George que tenian cara de "voy a matarte" o "Te odio" en palabras ojo.

"Ehh... esto no es lo que parece o piensan" se apresuro a decir el mayor de los Weasley

"Ahh no, pero, que tristeza y yo creia que Hermaione terminaria con el idiota de Krum" cambio su semblante a uno mas relajado y triste

"Nosotros tambien" admitieron al unisono

"Krum, no es un idiota"

"Claro que..." el auto freno desprevenidamente quedando Ginny sobre Harry, Fred sobre Alicia, Katie sobre Bill, George sobre Angelina besandose "sin" intención alguna y finalmente quedaron Hermaione abrazada por un, Ron, rojo como tomate. Todos salieron del auto mas rojos que una cereza a exepción de Hermaione que iba de lo más normal ya que Ron no causaba ningun efecto en ella.

Asi paso la noche de lo mas agradable. Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny y Hermaione hablaban toda la noche sobre Harry, Fred, Ron, Bill y Gorge, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre las chicas que mas les gustaba. Harry se sentía de lo mas confundido ya que le gustaba Cho, pero, tambien Ginny ¿que podia hacer? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su jean y saco un sobre identico al que habia usado Ginny, pero, a diferencia de esa, esta traia consigo perfun¡me de canela.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Dejen sus reviews.

Espero les guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Secretos**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Harry tomo el sobre y la abrió dandole el sobre a Ron saco varias fotos de él, su mamá, su papá, Sirius Potter, Dombledore, una señora de cabellos rubio y ojos castaño, un hombre de cabellos castaño y ojos azules cargando a una pequeña bebita de cabellos castaño rojizo, ojos castaño de al parecer 1 mes de edad. Harry sonrió, no recordaba el nombre de aquella hermosa pequeña, pero, si se le hacia familiar, de su cuello colgaba un collar con traia un pequeño diamante. De pronto un recuerdo se le atraveso por la mente.

**Flashback**

"Lily, James, hola" saludaron una pareja de 18 años

"Hola, Lavanda, Jake" saludaron otra pareja de 19 años

"He traido a la pequeña, Jeanger, para que juego con Harry" le mostró una nña pequeña que sostenia un libro de Shakespare

"Hola, Jeanger" la pequeña sonrió

"Harry, esta en el patio" señaló al patio donde estaba James con el bebe

"Hoa, Jean" saludó mordiendo uno de su zapatos

"Hola, Hay" le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla

"¿Jean, pueo peguntate algo?" le sacó el libro a la bebe

"Clao, peo, dame mi libo" contestó

"¿Me pomete ce cuando seamo gande te casada conmigo?" le miró provocandole un sonrojo

"Te lo pometo" le dio una pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios sonriendo, los padres no notaron eso ya que estaban ocupados preparando el almuerzo mientras el señor Potter buscaba un paraguas para que no se mojaran con la lluvia.

**Fin Flashback**

"Harry, ¿estas bien?"

"He, ohh si, no pasa nada Herm" sonrió

"Uff, nos estabas empezando a asustar" se saco el sudor de la frente

"¿Asustar? ¿Porqué?" preguntó

"¿Como que porque? Si, claro esta que hace unos minutos tenias los ojos como pelotas de ping pong y te lo pasabas viendo a la nada isn responder ni nada" contesto Hermaione

"Lo siento" sonrió falsamente. La verdad es que hasta entonces no recordaba muchas de sus experiencias de la niñez, se sentia como decirlo, nostalgico, si esa era la palabra nostalgico.

Eran ya las 11:00 p.m., los cuartos fueron asignados por genero exepto en caso de George ya no habian numero par de chicas y chicos, Hermaione quedo con Alicia, Angelina con Katie, Fred con Bill, George con Ginny y Harry con Ron. Todos estaban tranquilamente dormidos exepto por Hermaione, Bill, Ginny, Ron y Harry que quedaban absortos en sus pensamientos, sin nada que decir y sin nada que hacer, pero, con mucho que pensar.

"¿Hermaione, encerio amas a Krum?" preguntó Alicia sacandola de sus pensamientos

"La verdad es que solo lo considero como un amigo" le contestó levantandose mientras se sentaba cerca de la ventana admirando el lugar

"¿Entonces porque aceptastes?" se levanto mirando a Hermaione

"La verdad creo que porque creo que mi promesa jamas se cumplira" sonrió melancolicamente

"¿Promesa? ¿Cual promesa?" preguntó desconcertada

"Cuando era pequeña le hice la promesa a alguien de que me casaria con él cuando fueramos mayores, pero, creo que ya lo ha olvidado" respondio mirando la luna

"Que romantico" con ojos de corazon

"Creo que si" se metió a la cama llevada al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo

**Cuarto de Ron y Harry**

"Hey, Harry ¿estas despierto?" preguntó

"Si, Ron, ¿porque?" contesto

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"¿De que hablas?" se puso nervioso

"De lo de la fiesta"

"Te contaré, pero, me creeras un loco despues de esto"

"Hemos enfrentado tantas cosas y todavia crees que yo te creeria un loco"

"Bien" Harry le comentó todo lo que habia visto en aquel fracmento de recuerdo a lo que Ron río ya que no pudía creerse que en su niñez alguien ademas de su madre o padre le haya dado besitos aunque le pareció un poco raro que esas personas se llamaran igual que los padres de Hermaione y Alicia.

"Jajaja, eso si que no te lo creo"

"Ron, deja de reir ya" regaño

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja" no paraba de reir

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado<p>

Dejen sus reviews

gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Amigas, Amigos y Enamorados**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Seis de la mañana, Hermaione, se levantó, busco algo de ropa limpia, entró a la ducha dejando caer las gotas frias del agua por todo su desnudo cuerpo, tambien por su cabellera castaña un poco rojiza. Abrió sus hermosos ojos castaños pasando el jabon desde su hermoso rostro hasta sus bien formados dedos de los pies quedando completamente limpia, se echo shampoo en su enredara cabellera castaño saliendo de la ducha poniendose un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas mientras por debajo usaba unos pequeños short, unas sandalias amarillas, su cabellos todavia mojado, pero, bien peinados, una vincha dorada, un pequeño anillo de oro y su caracteristico collar de diamante con forma de corazon, salió de la casa Weasley y dió unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar llegando hasta un hermoso bosque verde.

Mientras tanto, Harry, no podia conciliar el sueño, todavia trataba de reconocer a aquella hermoso bebita, pero, por otro lado tambien cabia pensar en su beso con, Ginny, todo lo que sintió, pero, la pregunta es ¿la ama? ¿la quiere? cual es la respuesta, en donde esta ¿porque todo esta tan confuso? ¿ porque es imposible hablar con ella sin sonrojarme?, en el otro bando estaba, Cho Chang ¿la quiere? ¿la ama? ¿la odia? ¿le predonara? en donde estan todas las respuestas, él no podia estar tranquilo hasta hallarlas, bueno, eso hasta que pensó en, Hermaione, su mejor amiga, la que ha estado con el siempre desde que llegó a Hogwarts y la unica chica con quien puede hablar sin sonrojarse, la unica con quien puede mostrar quien y la unica con quien puede reirse sin que le mire todo el tiempo sin echarle ojitos de rareza.

**En el bosque**

Hermaione caminaba despreocupada hasta tropezarse con una chica que leia una revista de modas "perdida" o mejor dicho separara de sus padres, hermanos, novio y amigas apropocito.

"Olle, fijate por donde... Huy, pero, que bonito cabello" fijo su vista en el cabello de la cataña

"Lo siento y gracias"

"Ha, por cierto ¿que onda? yo soy Alex Russo y tuuuuuu"

"Nada, yo soy Hermaione Granger ¿te perdistes?"

"Claro que no, acaso crees que tengo 5 años"

"Muy cierto y vives por aca" caminaban ambas sin rumbo fijo

"No, yo vivo en Weverly"

"¿Weverly?"

"Ustedes los magos que viven por aca me imagino que deben llamarla _una de las tierras muggle_" rieron

"Si, muy cierto" sonrió

"¿Aproposito, tienes hermanos o novios?"

"Tengo 3 hermanas mayores, 2 pequeñas y un casi prometido"

"Ay, pero, cuantos años tienes para poder tener un casi prometido"

" Quince ¿porque?"

"Estas muy joven como para tener un casi prometido"

"Muchas gracias"

"Alex" regaño un chica de cabellos castaño rojizo y ojos caqui

"Ay no puede ser me encontraron, escondeme" se escondio detras de Hermaione

"¿Disculpa, has visto a una chica..." le explico las caracteristicas y etc

"No, no la he visto" respondio Alex por Hermaione

"Alex, estuvimos buscando todo el santo día"

"Harper, Justin, Max, Mason, Zeke, Dean, Rosie, Steevie, mamá, papá, ella es mi amiga Hermaione"

"Hola" saludó timidamente

**Casa Weasley**

Eran ya las 10:00 de la mañana, hora en la que todos esperaban ansiosamente su presa en el comedor: waffles con doble mantequilla y jarabe con crema batida, banana a un lado de los waffles, al otro lado helado de vainilla, chocolate y fresa tambien dos cerezas. Nadie habia notado la ausencia de, Hermaione, hasta que terminaron de comer y miraron el plato lleno y la silla vacia en medio de Harry y Ron, Harry, quien no habia comido buscando con la mirada a Hermaione y Ron que como ya sabian al terminar de comer se hecho una pequeña siestecita, al levantarse buscó con la mirada a, Hermaione, quien estaba ausente.

"¿Y, Hermaione?"

"Quien sabe"

"Hermaione, salió a las 6:30 de la mañana a dar un paseo por el lugar" explico Alicia

"A la proxima y nos da un infarto" suspiraron todos al tiempo que la puerta se abria

"Adios, Mar" se escucho una voz que nadie reconoció

"Adios, princesa"

"Cuidense, Alex, Justin" entró a la casa saludando a todos

"Buenos días"

"¿De quien era esa voz?"

"De una amiga"

"Y la otra voz"

"De un amigo"

"Nombre e identificación" recalcaron Ron y Harry

"Hermaione Granger, 15 años de edad y ¿que les importa?" levantó una ceja

"Solo que casi nos infartas"

"¿Hermaione, puedo hablar contigo a solas?" preguntó Ginny

"Claro, vamos" subió las escaleras dirigiendose al cuarto de Ginny

"Tu que eres la mejor amiga de, Harry, como crees que pueda conquistarlo"

En ese momento a Hermaione se le rompia el corazón en mil pedazos, pero , actuo lo mejor que pudo para que su amiga no sospechara nada de su amor por Harry, el famoso mago.

"La verdad no se, lo que se es que a, Harry, no le gusta que las chicas le hagan sonrojar con comentarios como _eres un encanto_ o _eres tan lindo_, pero, en especial _¿me amas?_"

"¿Cual es el lugar favorito de, Harry?"

"El campo"

Y asi siguio Ginny con mil y un preguntas, tal vez mas. Hermaione salió del cuarto echo una gata a punto de robarle su comida y vino lo unico que le faltaba, Harry, le tomo del brazo y al igual que, Ginny, le rompió el corazón y le hizo mil y un preguntas. Al final era la hora del almuerzo y Hermaione se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó cerca de la ventana destrozada. Buscó su libreta y comenzo a escribir...

**Weverly Place**

Justin salió de su cuarto pensando en, Hermaione, o su _princesa_ como le gustaba llamarla cuando de pronto se topó con un escena horrible, terrible, desastroza; su NOVIA besaba a Mason Greyback, el NOVIO de su hermanita, o no, eso si que no lo iba a tolerar. Justin estallo de furia lanzandose sobre Mason propinandole unos buenos golpes, al poco tiempo llegó Alez con la boca abierta, tambien estaban los demas con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que hasta podria entrar pajaros allí. Una hora despues Justin se paró y le envió una mirada fulminante a Rosie no sin antes contarle a Alex sobre lo ocurriro quien solo sollozaba en silencio mientras sus ojos preguntaban ¿porque?.

"Tranquilizate, Alex"

"Co... como te tranquilizas... si... sabes que tu novio... te traicionó"

"Llamando a Hermaione"

"Cierto" corrieron al telefono y llamaron a todo prisa a Hermaione quien llegó en cuestio de minutos.

"Hermaione" le abrazaron ambos sollozando

"Mal de amores ehh"

"Si"

"Yo tambien he tenido un muy buen mal de amores"

"¿Que pasó?" la arrastraron hasta el comedor

Hermaione les contó haciendo que ellos sollozaran por ella mientras ellos les contaban lo ocurrido con ellos y ella los consolaba como si fueran pequeños conejitos asustados. Al poco tiempo los tres terminaron totalmente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Espero les haya gustado

Dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**El Rapto**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Cuatro de la tarde y ni señal de, Hermaione, esto le habia preocupado a Ron solamente ya que, Harry, buscaba una forma de ligar con, Ginny y ella una forma de declararsele. George, tratando de buscar una manera para acercarse a, Angelina y esta alejandose despasito para provocarlo, Fred, se le acercaba muy leeeeentaaaaameeeenteeee a, Katie y esta esperando a que él se le acerque y finalmente estaba, Bill y Alicia charlando animadamente.

"¡Alguien a visto a, Hermaione!" gritó rompiendo el feliz y un poco tenso momento de todos

"No y ¿a quien le importa?" todos asintieron regresando a lo anterior

"Dejenme ver" dijo pasando su mano a su barbilla y se hacia el dejenme recordar

"Ahh ya se. Que tal que a ti, Harry, siempre te ayuda; a, Ginny, la aconseja; a, Fred y a George, les anima; a las chicas les divierte; a, Bill, le enseña y finalmente a mi jamas me a abandonado. Quien sabe si le han hecho daño." les recordó

"Hermaione, ya es grande" le recordó Harry

"Y antipatica" agregó Ginny

"Muy estudiosa" terció Alicia

"Se aprende una encyclopedia en tan solo 1 hora" reprochó Fred

"Insensible" agregó George

"Mala" recordó Katie

"Compañia inagradable, casi un 90%" agregó Angelina

"Introvertida" recordó Bill

"Metiche" reprochó Harry

"Malhumorada" secundó Ginny

"Fea" comentó Katie

"Insoportable" agregó Alicia

"Ya entendí y si, ella es todo eso, pero, tambien es nuestra amiga o no"

"No" gritaron todos

"No entiendo que le ve Krum" puso sus manos tras la nuca

"Esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei" suspiró

**Weverly Place**

"Adios, chicos los kiero" les abrazó

"Adios" se despidieron antes de que ella desapareciera

Hermaione habia aparecido en el bosque en donde se encontró la primera vez con Alex y asi fue caminando hasta llegar a 10 metros de la casa Weasley, cuando de la nada escucho unos ruidos, giró la cabezay vió a varios mortifagos apareciendó y de la nada Voldemort habia lanzado un hechizo que la dejó inconciento, pero, lo peor es que no estaba en la casa Weasley o en Weverly, sino que estaba en la guarida de Voldemort y no habia escapatoria ya que se encontraba atada de a la silla por los tobillos y las muñecas, tambien traia tapada la boca y casi no podia respirar. Hermaione examino el lugar de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha y ni señal de escapatoria disponible, trato varias veces de soltar las cadenas, pero, estas la apretaban cada vez mas.

"Si te mueves te apretaran mas hasta estrangularte"

"Aunque eso no estaria nada mal" continuo

"Lastima ya que mi objetivo es hacer que Potter te vea morir lenta y dolorosamente" rió, su risa era fría, llena de odio, enojo y ¿tristeza?. No, eso era imposible.

"Su...sue...ltame"

"Petrificus Totalus, para que dejes de molestar"

"Uups" rió maleficamente

**Casa Weasley**

Siete de la noche, hora de cenar. Nadie en todo el día habia visto a Hermaione, instintivamente solo se percataron de su falta cuando terminaron de comer, bueno, eso y que al cuarto ingreso una lechuza negra que traia en su pata una carta del mismo. Harry la abrió, leyo y releyo sin dar credito a lo que leia, se froto los ojos para ver si veia bien, pero, ni eso funcionaba. Se quedo con la boca tan abierta que hasta gaviotas podrian vivir allí y sus ojos eran como dos enormes platos de porcelana.

"He... He... Hermaione e... esta en peligro" fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir

"¿¡Como?" Ron tomó la carta que sostenia Harry y leyo lo siguiente...

_Estimado Harry:_

_Hola Harry, espero no me hayas olvidado, solo queria informarte que tengó a tu querida amiga la sangre sucia Granger bajó mi poder, pobresita verdad jajaja. La unica forma de que la salves es que me entregues tu vida a cambió de la de ella y si no lo haces, bueno ya sabes que seria adios adios la sangre sucia Granger y espero que eso te cargue en la conciencia y la veas morir muy . Alguien a la que tampoco podras salvar al igual que tus padres. Muajajajaja._

"Harry, Hermaione, esta en peligro"

"Lo se y mira que estimado solo se usa para la gente que te agrada" Ron quedo con la boca abierta, ahora en este mismo momento a, Harry Potter, el famoso mago de Hogwarts le preocupaba mas una misera palabra que su propia amiga.

"Torpe"

"Que quieres que haga, si me sacrifico tú hermanita me odiaria, a ti y a Hermaione y si ella se sacrifica solo tú sufririas, por lo que prefiero que todos estemos felices" Todos asintieron dandole besitos en el cachete y abrazandolo tan fuerte que casi lo estrangulan

"Encerio que eres mal amigo" le envió una mirada fulminante antes de irse en busca de Hermaione

"¿Deberia ir tras él?"

"No, Harry, quedate aqui conmigo ¿si? no quiero que mueras por una sangre sucia como ella"

"Si tu dices amor"le dio un corto beso que todos aplaudieron

_Ya no eres tu, Harry. Has cambiado, ellos son tus incondicionales amigos, aquellso que jamas te han abandonado y tu les estas dando la espalda. ¿Que te pasa, Harry? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Que no te daria mas miedo pensar en las terribles formas que Riddle le esta aplicando a Hermaione, torturandola, matandola mientras tú estas besando a tu querida noviecita que me esta dando un mal presentimiento? Ya veo, ¿desde cuando te ha importado mas besar a tu noviecita que ayudar a tus amigos? No eres el Harry que conosco y lo admito te han lavado el cerebro. _le decia su alma, mente, corazón e incluso él mismo. Se alejo de Ginny cabisbajo

"Lo siento, Ginny, no puedo. Tengo que ayudarlos" se levantó de la silla y buscó reservas, sabia que las necesitaria.

"Te importa mas esa sangre sucia que yo ¿verdad?"

"Ginny, eso no es asi es solo que no puedo dejar morir a Hermaione y tampoco a Ron" salió de la casa Weasley. Levanto la mirada y la posó en Ginny, pero, en vez de ver a Ginny lo que vió fue a Hermaione cuando tenia 13 años, sonrió.

"Solo prometeme que volveras sano y salvó" suspiro derrotara

"Te lo prometo" le planto un beso y salió en dirección por donde se habia ido Ron

**Guarida del Innombrable**

"Sabes, ya me aburrí de esperar"

"Finite Incantatem"

"Su...sue...lmate... por... fa...favor" pidio, sus parpados se sentin pesados y ella solo trataba de resistirse a la tentación de quedar inconciente

"Deja de molestar" ordenó

"Cruciatus" Hermaione no pudo esquivar la maldición que le dió de lleno en el pecho provocandole un gran dolor, comenzó a gritar, llorar, se retorcia de dolor mientras este reia.

"Espera" se oyó un grito desde la puerta

"Ahh, Potter que alegria que llegas a ver como mató a tu querida amiga"

"Olvidate de eso" le apuntó con la varita

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado<p>

Dejen sus Reviews

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6 Parte I

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Lo Que en Verdad Siento Parte I**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

"Pobre e ingenuo Potter, no tan rápido" se acerco a la castaña que sollozaba silenciosamente

"Alejate de Hermaione"

"Potter, Potter, Potter, si te acercas más lo lamentaras" sonrió maliciosamente

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" preguntó

"Tu vida por la de ella" respondió

"Ha... Harry no... no lo hagas" pidio la castaña

"Tu decides ella ¿muere o vive?"

"Yo... yo... ella vi..." fue interrumpido por la oji-castaña

"Harry... no... lo hagas... porfavor... yo... no... valgo la... pena" le miro dedicandole una tierna, pero, a la vez una melancolica sonrisa.

"Basta de conversación" sentenció

"Crucio" afortunadamente Harry logro esquivarla

"Invocación de fuego" aparecieron varias llamas de fuego que lanzo hacia el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, esquivo 3 llamas, pero, 7 de las 10 llamas le dieron de lleno.

"Avis" de la varita de él salieron varias aves que comenaron a picotear a Harry

"Mobilicorpus" de la nada aparecieron varios hilos invisibles atrapandó a él innombrable seguido de un...

"Petrificus totalus" fue lo último que escucho detras de él antes de paralizarse, despues de eso esucho un "cadenas mágicas" que le apretaban el cuerpo.

"Mejor escapemos" sonrió mediante miraba a el innombrable con cara de te gané

"Si" asintieron Harry y Ron confundidos sin saber como escapo de la cuerdas

"¿Herms, como lograstes escapar?" preguntó Harry ya fuera de la guarida

"Pues veras, ustedes estaban tan distraidos que ni notaron mi presencia lo que fue bueno porque asi pude liberarme ya que ya habia aflojaro las cuerdas" les explico

"Tan facil" dijieron Ron y Harry callendose de espaldas

"Si" rió al ver la expresión de ambos

"Mejor vamos" suspiró derrotaro

"Hermaione" la señora Weasley se acerco a ella besandole las mejillas mientras los demas tambien se acercaban tratando de abrazarla, pero, ellas los esquivaba.

"Lo siento, me siento cansada" subió hasta la mitad de la escalera volteandose "buenas noches" se despidio llegando por fin hasta su habitación

"¿Y a esta que le pasa?" preguntó Bill

"Quien sabe" respondió Ginny

"Posiblemente sabe que ustedes le insultaban o reprochaban cuando ella no estaba" ante la respuesta de Ron todos se asustaron ya que conocian el terrible temperamento de la castaña

"Espero que no" todos asintieron exepto Ron

**Cuarto de Hermaione y Alicia**

Hermaione se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana tal y como le gustaba. Mirando el bello paisaje comenzo a pensar en lo poco que le quedaba si lograria vivir o no y la verdad es que no se lo habia dicho a nadie ademas de sus 5 mejores amigos: Selene Granger, Oscar Trainer, Nina Martinez, Isabella Daril y Armando Armuelles. Nadie a demas de ellos sabian que Hermaione Granger tenia una enfermedad que la ha estado matando muy lentamente, una enfermedad que según muchos no tiene cura.

_¿Por que a mi? Desde muy pequeña he estado enferma y me he esmerado por ocultarlo, pero, eso no es lo malo es sino, que estoy arrastrando a mi pequeña y dulce hermanita que ha estado tratando de ayudarme cueste lo que cuesta. Armando la verdad no se que pensar de él, él que ha estado conmigo siempre y que tuve que dejar asi nada mas sin despedirme al igual que con los otros. Que ironica es la vida ¿no? Encuentras a quienes llamar amigos, a alguien que amar y el destino te arrebata la vida sin mas. Habria que ser un torpe para creer en cuentos de hadas, finales felices, princesas, principe que te salvan, todo eso es leyenda y yo lo aprendí de mala manena. _pensaba Hermaione

Hermaione giro la cabeza y notó una pequeña lechuza blanca como la nieve, con plumas sedosas y un pico bien cuidado sin olvidar aquellos ojos de ternura. Se levantó de donde habia estado sentada y tomó la carta que traia en la pata derecha. Era un sobre de un color rosa con corazones rojos, tenia un liston morado. Hermaione abró el sobre y encontró fotos de ella, sus amigos y su hermana tambien habia entre esas fotos una carta y un pequeño brazalete con digenes de estrella.

_Querida Hermaione:_

_Hola Herma, soy yo Sel __¿__como has estadoooooo? Oscaaaar suelta la pluma, Oscaaaar no me hagas partirte la cara en dossssss. Hola Mar, soy yo Oscar __¿__como anda todo por ahi? Lo siento por quitarle la pluma a Selene, pero, no pude esperaaaaaar, Nina no molestes, suelta Nina no te atrevass. Hey, amiga soy yo Nina __¿__que onda que no nos escribes? Te sientes bien, como vas con t__ú__ sabeesss queeee, Niiiiinaaaa. Soy yo Sel, Nina es una insensible asi que no le hagas caso. Disculpa, Selene yo no soy ninguna insensible para tu informaci__ó__n. Ohh, claro que sii. Amiguita hola, ya ves ellos estan iniciando una pelea escrita, que imposibles, bueno te escribo para saber como andas. Con cari__ñ__oooo Isaaaa. Noooooo, suelta Arma, no te atrevas, Armaaaaaa. Hola Saku, cari__ñ__o, digo Mar __¿__que onda contigo? y no le creas a Isa porque debes seguir sabiendo que sigue siendo una loquita y probablemente no entendistes nada de lo escrito, pero, bueno. Te queremos, Arma._

_PSD: Posiblemente no hayas entendido nada de lo loco que escriben,en fin cuidate._

Hermaione al leer la carta comenzo a reir ya que siempre que ellos le escribian una carta comenzaba una o uno y terminaba la otra o otro. Sinceramente ellos siempre andan juntos, son los mejores amigos o mejor dicho los pegados amigos.

**Cuarto de Ron y Harry**

_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Porque tengo este mal presentimiento? De quien se tratara. En 1 semana volveremos a Hogwarts y en una semana volvere a verte Cho Chang. ¿Te seguire amando? Sentia que se me rompia el corazón al recibir la carta de Cho, pero, por un lado estaba sereno y Ginny, la amo, pero, no se si en verdad sea amor y la verdad es que siento algo muy especial por Hermaione, pero, no entiendo que es. Hermaione a estado conmigo desde siempre, fue la primera en acercarse a mi sin miedo, la unica que no me habia mirado extraño. A sido mi amiga desde siempre y hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de que tengo un extraño sentimiento hasta ahora. _pensaba Harry

"Harry" llamó Ron

"¿Si?" preguntó Harry

"¿Tu crees que yo le guste a Herm?" respondio Ron

"Claro que si" sonrió Harry

"Gracias"

"¿Por que?" no entendió

"Olvidaló"

"¿La amas?" preguntó Harry sin rodeos

"La verdad no lo se" contestó

"Entonces aclara tus sentimientos"

"Lo haré" sonrió "Tal vez" murmuro

Harry se sentia a morir y no sabia porque. Él ama a Ginny, pero, tambien siente algo muy especial por Hermaione, la pregunta es que y con ese pensamiente se durmió.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews


	7. Chapter 6 Parte II

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Lo Que en Verdad Siento Por Ti Parte II**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Nueve de la mañana, un joven de quince años de edad, hermosos ojos verde, piel blanca, cabellos negros azabache y lentes se levanta, se ducha y baja a la cocina en donde divisa una melena castaña enmarañada. Se acerca lentamente a la castaña y nota que esta llorando, se sienta a su lado silenciosamente, pasa el brazo a su hombro y le abraza dejandole llorar en su pecho.

"¿Me dices que pasa?" pregunto de peli-negro

"Ehh...pues veras... nada" se levanto dirigiendose a la cocina

"¿Dime, Herms, somos amigos no?" se cruzo de brazos

"¿Lo somos?" se volteo bruscamente con cara de pocos amigos

"Si" respondio, ella estaba enojada y cuando pasaba se convertia en bestia de sangre fria

"¿Enserio? Entonces porque me reprochabas a mis espaldas" rebeldes lagrimas caian de sus ojos

"Pues veras..." no pudo continuar puesto que ella se habia ido corriendo

Hermaione se encontraba caminando cuando llegó a un café, entro, el techo era blanco y habian lamparas colgando, unas sillas comodas y olia a fresa. Se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió unos waffles, tocino, fruta y jugó de naranja. La mesera le trajó el pedido en unos 10 minutos, Hermaione la invitó a sentarse, lo que la joven hizo con gusto y emprendieron una larga charla.

"Asi que tu nombre es Marina Roses, que lindo"

"Hermaione tambien es lindo"

"Gracias" dijieron ambas al unisono mientras reian

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba refleccionando lo dicho por Hermaione y es que ella tenia razon, ¿enserio eran amigos si él le habia reprochado a sus espaldas?. Al poco rato bajó una joven de cabellos rojos que saludó al joven con un apasionado beso en los labios, lo que por supuesto notaron los presentes, en otras palabras todos, pero, el peli-negro no le contesto puesto seguia absorto en sus cavilaciones.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" preguntó preocupada la peliroja

"No no pasa nada" contesto

_Y este a quien cree que engaña, pues a mi no. Eres mi novio Harry y no deberias tratarme asi. ¿Que...? _pensó y tomo con cuidado un sobre y subio caudalosamente a su habitación abriendó el sobre y encontrando fotos dentro de esta.

Fue inspeccionando una por una de las fotos hasta que escucho el abrir de la puerta y a su hermano terriblemente enojado y azotando la puerta a lo que todos entraron al cuarto de ellos dos.

"Hermanita, como te atreviste a estar aqui solita revisando fotos de Hermione y ni te atrevistes a llamarme" regaño con fingido enojo

"Pues veras" le pasó unas cuantas fotos y todos se acercaron con cara de ¿y esta quien es?

En una de las fotos habia una señora de no mas de 42 años, cabellos rojo y ojos castaños, tambien habia otra señora de no mas de 26 años, cabellos rubio y ojos castaño, un señor de 29 años, cabellos castaño y ojos azules, una pequeña de 8 años, cabellos castaño rojizo enmarañado, ojos castaños, tez blanca, una blusa de mangas anaranjado, unos pants largos, un enorme sombrero y unas botas hasta las rodillas y por ultimo habia una pequeña de 4 años de edad, cabellos castaño anaranjado enmarañado, ojos azules, tez blanca, un vestido hasta las rodillas rosa, un bolero rojo, un enorme sombrero y unas botas hasta las rodillas, ambas pequeñas traian unos lentes de sol pues se podia apreciar que odiaban la playa.

"Se supone que la de los 8 años es Hermione" preguntó incredulo

"Si" respondieron al unisono

"Se ve frustrada"

"Eso es porque ella tuvo una pesima experiencia cerca del mar" informo una voz

"¿Quien eres?" todos sacaron sus varita hacia donde habia salido la voz

"Solo una amiga" respondio la voz

Harry suspiro de alivia, no sabia porque, pero, esa voz la conocia, se le hacia familiar. Bajo la varita y la metio al bolsillo mientras regresaba al cuarto que compartia con Ron y se sentaba cerca de la ventana mirando el paisaje iluminada por un hermoso rayo de luz.

_¿Que es lo que en verdad siento por ti? Te conosco, te quiero o ¿te amo?. ¿Que sera?Permiteme penetrar en tu corazon y averiguar mi destino en ti. Dejame saber que solo soy para ti, que nadie te ama mas que yo. ¿Sera para ti mi cariño y amor o solo soy un(a) simple mago(a) que solo espera ser amado(a)? Permiteme averiguarlo._ se decian Harry y Hermione para sus adentros

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado<p>

Dejen sus reviews por fiss

Gracias por leer

Les deseo suerte y se me cuidan ehh


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**El Encuentro Con Malfoy, Draco**

**Primero que todo me gustaria disculparme por la tardanza es que no sabia como comenzar jejeje.**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Harry se encontraba caminando por el jardin de la Madriguera observando el lugar mientras de la nada un rayo de luz se acercaba rapidamente a Harry diendole de lleno el pecho. Ya llevaba tres horas desmayado; al despertar todo se hallaba nublado, no podia ver nada asi que busco dentro de su bolsillo sus lentos y no los hayo por lo que subio su mano a la altura de sus ojos y se quito los lentes al hacerlo pudo notar que habia una melena castaña entrando a la habitación.

"Mejor descansa" sonrió la dueña de aquella melena

"Gracias, pero, ¿que paso?" preguntó

"Veras, cuando llegue ví que un rayo se acercaba a ti y al tratar de avisarte ya habias caido desmayado y he dado a la conclusion de que aquel rayo al hacer contacto con tu cuerpo y poder te ayudó a mejorar tu vision, a incrementar tu poder y fuerza" explicó

"En español porfavor"

"Rayo ayudo a que tu puedas ver mejor y que tengas fuerza ¿entendiste o te lo explico con muñequitos?"

"Ya entendí" rió ante la cara de enojo de la chica

"No te burles que si no fuera por mi estarias tirado en el piso" sonrió ante el reciente cambio de semblante de su acompañante

"¡HARRY!" le abrazó la dueña de la voz

"Bueno yo los dejó" sonrió Hermione melancolicamente

"Hola Ginny" saludó el joven viendó hacia donde se habia marchado la castaña

"Sabes tendremos la casa para nosotros solos" hizo una pausa "Hermione pasara la noche con sus amigas, mamá y papá no regresaran hasta mañana ya que Dumbledore los llamo para advertir que no quiere nada de bromas por lo que Ron y los demas los siguieron" ante esto Harry cayo de espalda con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza

"Interesante y que quieres hacer" preguntó {tarde}

De la nada Ginny se encontraba sentada en su regaso desabotonandole la chaqueta mientras lo besaba apasionadamente ante esto Harry no sabia que hacer y se dejó llevar por aquella lujuria[cariños, no busquen aquella palabra en el diccionario si no la saben], era algo que jamas en su vida habia experimentaró. Harry tomó a Ginny y la sento en la cama mientras se ponia encima de ella y le besaba el cuerpo. Poco a poco, Harry despojaba a la joven de la ropa hasta quedar ambos desnudos. Harry, poco a poco fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la parte intima [por asi decirlo] de Ginny hasta llegar a su punto maximo, ambos gimieron y sellaron su amor con aquel inolvidable día.

"Te... a... amo" jadeó con la respiración entre cortada

"Yo... tambien" la beso y con eso ambos durmieron placidamente.

Lo que ambos no sabian es que detras de la puerta se encontraba cierta castaña espiandolos con lagrimas en los ojos. Su cabello largo enmarañado hasta los hombros ocultaban sus lagrimas. No entendia y no queria entenderlo, pues su amor acababa de tener sexo con una de sus amigas. Su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos y a ella no le preocupaba ni el mas minimo pedazo de su orgullo, su dignadad, toda su dulzura habia desaparecido y no iba a volver en un muuuuuyyyyy laaaargooooo tieeeempooo pues aquel día no iba a volver a ser aquella pequeña que lloraba por todo, que no se defendia pues ya NO mas. DESDE AHORA HERMIONE GRANGER YA NO SERIA LA MISMA.

"TE PROMETÓ POTTER QUE NO VOLVERAS A DIRIGIRME NI LA MIRADA" la luna queria llorar, escapar, huir de aquel lugar y no precensiar tan horrible escena ¿porque no podia ser como en un cuento de hadas?

La chica salió del lugar con pasó firme, sin lagrimas, sin amor, sin cariño, sin tristeza, sin enojo, sin sentimientos, sin nada mas que ella misma. Su corazón se iluminaba de contento, ya no tenia que llorar ni sufrir, su amor ya no existia y tampoco su corazón y ni siquiera un te amo de aquella persona especial reiluminaria su camino, ya estaba decidida no iba a parar en ningun momento.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó confundido, se giró a la derecha para seguir durmiendo, pero, pudo notar que estaba cierta peli-roja durmiendo, en ese instante recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Se levantó y busco un poco de ropa limpia, al entrar a la ducha dejo caer las gotas de agua por su cuerpo, sintiendola, al salir de la ducha vestia con una camisa azul, unos jeans negro holgado y descalzo. Harry salió del cuarto y se entrodujo al de su acompañante sacando ropa del armario y dejandola en el piso. Al bajar a la cocina pudo notar una melena castaña y a su dueña dormida con una expreción de terrible enojo y sin duda aquella joven habia estado toda la noche anterior en la madriguera y ellos ni idea. De pronto sintió un escalofrio, tenia miedo, tenia miedo a que ella los haya visto, los haya oido.

"He... Hermione" le despertó

"¡¿Que?" se enojo

"¿E... Estuviste toda la noche aqui?" preguntó temeroso

"Claro que si, pero el señor jadeos gimeos no lo notó por estar teniendo sexo" respondio con ironia recalcando la última palabra

"Lo siento, no tenia idea, perdon por no haberte dejado dormir" bajó la cabeza avergonzado

"Me importa tres cacahuates" se tapó todito

"¿Tienes hambre?" se acercó a la cocina

"No" respondió secamente

"Enserio no estas enojada"

"Ya te dije que no" gritó despertando a Ginny que salió desnuda. Al reconocer a la joven se metió rapidamente en el cuarto, se ducho, peino y se cambio saliendo hecho una furia.

"No se supones que ibas a casa de tus amigos" recalcó lo último retidando la mirada. Le daba miedo la mirada de la castaña, ya no era su dulce mirada, era totalmende diferente, fría, seca, desolada

"No se supone que harias la tarea" reprochó

"Ya basta te largas de mi casa" gritó. Hermione salió de la habitación y tomó sus cosas saliendó del lugar hecha una furia y roja hasta la cabeza

"Adios" un portazo fue lo unico que escucharon durante horas y horas de profundo silencio hasta que se escucho el motor de un auto parando en la frente de donde saliendo varios chicos corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

"Hola, chavos y Hermione" ambos se lanzaron miradas de _¿y ahora que les decimos?_

"Este... se enfermo y volvio a casa" respondio rapidamente

"Lento porfavor"

"Seeee enfermoooo y seeee fueeeee a casaaa" repitio

"Pero normal"

"Bien, se enfermo y se fue a casa" hablo pausadamente

"Ahhh" asintieron todos

En el callejon Diagon [o como se escriba] se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaño enmarañado, ojos miel, una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra, una falda del mismo, unos tacos negros bajos y un collar de una cruz de Isis. La castaña caminaba distraida con sus cosas hasta toparse con...

"Pero miren si es la sangre sucia" se burlaba un joven de cabellos rubio y ojos grises, pero, en menos de un minuto ya estaba tirado en el piso con un ojo morado y un hilo de sangre que salia de sus labios.

"Escuchame bien Malfoy, si tu vuelves a insultarme lo lamentaras" La chica estaba enojada, muy, pero, muy enojada y cuando se enojaba era peor que Voldemort y sus mortifagos juntos. Draco Malfoy pudo notar el odio, rencor, decepción y enojo inyectados en sus ojos miel.

"Wow mira como tiemblo" dijo sarcasticamente "¿Y dondé esta tu amigo Potter?"

"Eso no te interesa" le miró por unos segundos hasta que el rubio giró su cabeza

"Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer contigo asi que adios" salió del lugar susurrando... "idiota" pero, lo que no se esperaba es que la castaña le hubiese oido pasando a su lado murmurando algo que no llegó a entender.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.<p>

Dejen sus Reviews

Gracias por leer

Se me cuidan y los amo


	9. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Nueva Escuela, Nueva Sociedad, Misma Historia**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un lago con lagrimas que caian de sus ojos miel, su vista estaba fija en el agua. Le dolia haberse alejado de Harry, pero, eso era lo correcto, ella no queria que las personas sufrieran por su culpa y por el otro lado estaba que se tenia que mudar a un lugar muy lejano, estudiar en una nueva escuela en donde habitan como ella diria _extraños y narcisistas trogloditas_ o _sombras del mas alla_ y/o simplemente _demonios_.

"Señorita Granger ya es hora de partir" aviso un hombre de no mas de 17 años, cabellos negro azabache y ojos azul electrico, cuerpo atletico, bien formado y muscoloso, usaba una chaqueta colo azul, una camisa blanca con botones y unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo.

"Si, muchas gracias" se levantó, tomó sus maletas y salió del lugar rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

En todo el trayecto la castaña se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de ver la ciudad, el campo, en otras palabras posar su visto en todo lo que se encontraba por su camino. Asi siguieron durante tres largas horas, al menos para Hermione, hasta llegar a un _¿castillo?_ segun ella de cuatro pisos, color café, caqui, anranjado y crema y con un pequeño toque de ocre.

"Ya hemos llegado, señorita" aviso el oji-azul a lo que ella respondio saliendo del auto con sus maletas y dirigiendose al castillo mientras se despidia con la mano y corria hacia dentro.

"Jovenes y jovencitas quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera Hermione Granger de Londres, Inglatera" se oyo desde varios altavoces

"Wow que agradable saludo" murmuro sarcasticamente mas para si que para los demas

"Señorita, su cuarto sera el 880" le aviso la directora señalandole el camino

"Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Liliana Fanny, ella es Selene Alexandra Serena y ella es Demetria Katiana, nustro cuarto es el 880 asi que estariamos encantadas de mostrarte donde queda" sonrio una peli-castaña rojiza y ojos rojo señalando a una peli-negra de ojos caqui y a una peli-naranja con mechas rojas y ojos azules.

"Hola, Sel" le abrazo Hermione

"Hola, Herma" le correspondio "¿Como estas?" prefuntó despues de haberse separado

"Exelente Sel" respondio "Ahhh y el gusto es mio" se apenó por no haber saludado antes

"Hermione, hay regles que debes saber" comenzo Demetria "Primero: No te acerques a ese grupo de idiotas: Los Dioses" enumero "Segundo: Nuestro cuarto esta dividido en cuatro, no hay razon por la que te acerques a MI lado" explicó mas como una orden que como regla "Tercero: No Molestes" paró frente a una gran puerta de oro.

Hermione entró, el cuarto era de un color gris deprimente, su cama era blanca y muy bien arreglara. Hermione, Selene, Liliana odiaban ese cuarto ya que era tan deprimente, pero, gracias a Merlin que la directo les permitió pintarlo decidiendose por un color celeste.

Seis y treinta de la tarde, hora de cenar, Hermione y sus nuevas amigas Liliana y Demetria se encontraban sentadas en una mesa grande de color plata, pero, como siempre tomaba algo ligero al igual que la peli-naranja: pure, maiz, un pastelillo y por ultimo agua mineral mientras Demetria cenaba: arroz con huandú, pollo, maiz, pie de manzana y un poco de margarita, por último, Liliana cenaba: macarrones, tacos, lasagña, pie de manzana y un poco de margarita al igual que su hermana Demetria.

Cerca de ellas se encontraba un grupo de jovenes, cinco especificamente, uno de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes observaba de lejos, analizando mejor dicho, a la chica nueva, otro de cabellos rubio y grandes ojos castaños estaba sentado a la derecha del castaño, a la izquierda se encontraba un joven de cabellos negro y ojos miel, de cuarto se encontraba un castaño de cabellos caqui y ojos purpura y por último se encontraba un peli-negro de ojos azul cielo. Los llamado _Dioses_ eran en realidad lo mas ricos, frivolos, egoistas, egolotras, testaduros, trogloditas, demonios y para muchos guapos. Liderando el grupo el famoso y guapisimo Brandon Alexander P.E. (despues les digo su apellido y porque lo lleva), su mano derecha, el mas arrogante Michael Andre Leswick Glosario, su mano izquiera, el mas testaduro, David Fernando Hudson, la mano derecha de la mano derecha, el mas extraño, Cornelio Javier DeFraut y por último la mano derecha de la mano izquierda, el mas razonable, Carlos Miguel de la Cruz.

"Oigan, ya vuelvo" aviso Michael levantandose

"¿A dondé vas, Michael?" preguntó Alex

"A conquistar a la nueva con mi encanto natural" repondió pasando su mano por su cabello

"¿Encanto natural?" preguntó aparentemente inocente Carlos

"Jaja, mira como me rió" le miro serio "Toma" le tiró una almhora

Los cinco muchachos comenzaron a reirse, mientras las cuatro chicas les miraban extraños y salian desimuladamente de la cafeteria corriendo hacia su cuarto y gritaban fastidiadas.

"Ahhh, esta escuela parece de idiotas" se golpeaba la cabeza con un libro grueso

"Es una escuela de idiotas inconparables" secundó Selene

"Es una escuela de estupidos, maleducados" terció Demetria

"Pero son tan lindos" agregó Liliana por lo que todas le miraron con cara de _son idiotas insoportables_ "Bueno, tal ves si" sonrió inocentemente Liliana

"Lily, cuanto se nota que los amas" comentó Hermione a lo que las 2 restantes asentian

"Claro que no" negó ruborizada

"Ahi esta" señalo Selena con la mirada

"Bueno, si" aceptó

Cinco minutos despues alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación 880, su cabello rubio bien peinado y con gruesas capas de gel, sus ojos castaños muy él jejeje, su sonrisa encantadora dirian muchos y su nariz operada a la perfección.

"¿Quien?" abrió la puerta de golpe Demetria "Ogggghhh, TU ¿Que quieres?" preguntó asqueara la peli-negra

"¿Que no puedo darle la bienvenida a la nueva señorita de High Millonaire School?" sonrió con su _"encanto natural"_ para despues recibir un portazo de la oji-caqui y grandes carcajadas de sus amigos.

"Gran encanto natural ¿verdad?" rió Alex, su mejor amigo

"Jajaja, apuesto a que no podrias ni enamorar a la chiquilla de su hermanita Selena" retó Michael

"Claro que puedo" contradijo levantando la mano a la altura del pecho "Yo, Brandon Alexander P.E. apuesto solemnemente que haré que esa niñita de Selena Granger caiga rendira a mis pies antes del proximo mes" sonrió

"Apuesta hecha" dijieron los cinco al unisono mientras ponian su mano en el centro despues de gritar _"apuesta hecha"_ levantaron sus manos

Se volvió a escuchar un toquido en la puerta de la habitación 880 antes de que abriera una peli-naranja con mechas rojas en una trenza que cae hasta la cintura y ojos azules, tez blanca, un vestido blanco con flores amarillas, un soledo y unas sandalias celeste, Brandon Alexander habia quedaro completamente asombrado por la belleza de la chica exepto por su cara de disgusto.

"¿Necesitas algo?" sonrió a duras penas

"Tu... yo... una cita... hoy a las 9:00 p.m." contestó con el rostro volteado por una tremenda cachetada

"Escuchame bien pues solo lo diré un vez" pausó "Asi no se invita a una cita y dos no saldria contigo ni en un millon de años" repondió "descadaro" murmuro

"Disculpa, pero, hay miles de chicas que caerian por mi" usaba su tono mas arrogante y frivolo

"Eso no me importa" le gritó "¡Idiota!" le seguia gritando "Fuera" le gritaba lanzando almhodas por doquier dando un portazo al entrar

"Esa niña no es mas que una molestia" refunfuñaba molesto el oji-verde

"Pero, lo apostastes" reia maquiavelicamente sonriendo

"Y ahora me arriepientó" suspiró el oji-verde

"Ya sabia yo que tú no lo lograrias, aquella chica te ODIA mas que a nada" le aviso

"¿Pero, porque si yo no he hecho nada?" preguntó esperando una respuesta de su amigo Carlos

"Pues..." hacia un ademan con la mano "Le robastes a su mejor amiga" recordó

"Yo no hice tal cosa y por cierto ¿quien era ella?"preguntó

"Brenda Janis Fletcher" contestó haciendo flashback

**Flashback**

Una peli-roja y una peli-naranja caminaban juntas por un inmenso jardín de orquidias, margaritas, rosas y de mas. En la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaño y ojos verde recostado en un tronco que daba una esplendorosa vista a una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños.

"Hey, tu... yo... una cita, hoy a las 7:00" terminó de decir saliendo de escena

"Escuchastes, me invitó a salir" daba brinquitos de alegria

"Brenda, él es un demonio" decia disgustada

"Ohh, vamos Alexa, él es tan hermoso" usaba cara soñadora

"Es un descarado, jamas oiste lo de sus mil y un ex-novias" fruncia mas su disgusto

"Entonces no quieres a tu amiga" se ofendio

"Te quiero y por eso no permitire que salgas con ese idiota" paró

"Si fueras mi amiga me apoyarias" paró tambien

"Entonces..." hizo una pausa "¡Ya NO somos amigas!" gritó mientras varias lagrimas salian de sus ojos celestes

**Fin de Flashback**

"No veo porque odiarme" seguia sin entender

"Es comprensible, gracias a ti ya no son amigas" le aclaró Cornelio

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación cierta peli-naranja recortaba fotos de un castaño de ojos verdes dibujando Xs con marcadores rojos mientras forcejaba mas su puño y maldecia al oji-verde enojada.

"Ese idiota" murmuraba "¡Pero, quien se cree que es!" gritaba con todo lo que podia "Primero: me roba a mi amiga, bueno ex-amiga" recordó "Segundo: la hace llorar, termina con ella y la daña" apretaba mas sus puños "Tercero y último: el muy petulante del idiota me invita a salir como si yo fuera una cualquiera, ese bueno para nada de P.E." bufó fastidiada

"Ojala me saquen de aki pronto" comentaba la peli-castaña de ojos miel

"Ojala a nosotras tambien" asentian las tres restantes

* * *

><p>Primero que todo lamento la demora<p>

Gracias por leer

Espero les guste

Se me cuidan y los amo


	10. Chapter 9

**Harry y el Misterio de la Rosa**

**Hogwarts**

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000. Espero les guste._

"Al fin, Al fin" gritaba alegre una castaña de ojos miel

"Al fin ¿QUE?" se empezaba a enojar su compañera

"Al fin no vuelvo a este horrible lugar" daba brinquitos de alegria

"¿Que hora es?" preguntó una peli-naranja saliendo del baño

"Casi las 7:00 de la mañana" respondio una adormilada Liliana

"Mejor levantate Lily que pronto seran las 11:00 y tendremos que prepararnos para ir a Hogwarts" le recordó

"Cierto, nuestro boleto de ira" sonreia una muy feliz Lily entrando al baño para darse una pequeña ducha

Mientras tanto en el cuarto 450 del dormitorio de los chicos estaba cinco personas arreglando todo para poder irse de aquel lugar. Uno en especial se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando como hacer para que cierto peli-naranja se enamorada de el para poder cumplir la absurda apuesta. El joven se encontraba tan sumido es sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el ruido del despertador sonar anunciando las 8:00 de la mañana, hora de irse al aeropuerto y conseguir nuevas conquistas.

"Hey Alex, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó su amigo Michael

"No, nada" sonrió cogiendo su maleta, listo para irse.

"Bien vamos" anunció David

En el avión se encontraron con una sorpresa muy desagradable, la pobre Sel se tuvo que sentar junto al petulante de Alex, Demetria junto a Cornelio, Michael con Lily y por último Hermione Granger se tenia que sentar con David y Carlos se sentaba en un asiento mas al frente. Al salir comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al anden 9 3/4 en donde esperaron por unos minutos mientras llegaban otros alumnos esperando al tren. A las 10:30 llegaron Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, en fin todos lo Weasley mas sus acompañantes de la fiesta de fin de verano que la saludaban con miles de abrazos y besos muy cariñosos.

"¿Y no nos presentas?" pregunto Liliana a lo que Hermione los presentó cuando Harry y Alexander se saludaron sintieron como un toque electrico les recorria y soltaron sus manos al instante.

Llegaron a Hogwarts en donde los esperaban los profesores. Los chicos nuevos se preparaban para saber en casa se quedarian.

"Liliana Fanny Henderson" llamó la profesora MgGonagall "Gryffindor" fue lo que se escuchó del sombrero

"Demetria Katiana Henderson" llamó "Gryffindor" gritó el sombrero

"Brandon Alexander Potter Evans" Un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca, nariz perfecta, cuello largo, alto, formido, atractivo y musculoso. Dumbledore sonrio mientras todos los que estaban en el Gran Salon lo miraban sorprendido "Mmmm... esto es dificil, tan valiente como los de Gryffindor, pero, tambien orgulloso como Slytherin" seguia hablando el sombrero hasta que se escucho un "Gryffindor" del sombrero seleccionador

"Michael Andre Leswick" llamó MgGonagall todavia en estado sorpresa "Slytherin" se escuchó

"Cornelio Javier DeFraut" "Hufflepuff" se escuchó decir del sombrero

"Selene Alexandra Granger" se escuchó, una hermosa joven de cabellos naranja con mechas rojas hasta la cintura y ojos azules de tez blanca, nariz perfecta, cuello medio, brazos largos y delgados, curvas perfectas y delgadas, muslos delgados y piernas del mismo y largas, en su hombro una marca en forma de rosa "Mmm... tambien es dificil, muy inteligente como los de Revenclaw, artista al igual que los de Hufflepuff, orgullosa como Slytherin y valiente como Gryffindor. Hmmm" seguia pensando el sombrero hasta que se escuchó un "Gryffindor"

"David Fernando Hudson" "Slytherin" el chico sonrió

"Carlos Miguel de la Cruz" termino de decir "Revenclaw" acabaron

"Felicidades, Dem, Lily y Sel" las abrazo Hermione

"Gracias" dijieron al unisono sonriendo

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Dean y me parecen muy lindas" cortejo el muchacho

"Mucho gusto Dean, Demetria" saludó la joven

"Pero, que lindo eres Alex, tan hermoso, guapo y me imagino muy inteligente"halagaba una chica

"Y muy petulante" susurro Sel

"Descarado" agregó Hermione

"Un idiota de lo mas presumido" terció Demi

"Un papanatas" las tres chicas asintieron lo dicho por Lily

"Hola, preciosa" se acerco el joven castaño

"Hola, individuo presumido, asquedoso, idiota, testarudo y de mas"saludó friamente

**Segundo día de escuela**

"Hermione, Demi, Lily, Alexis" llamaba una peli-roja corriendo hacia ellas

"Ho..." no pudieron termina la frase pues la peli-roja habia caido encima de ellas cuatro

"Lo siento" dijo apenada

"No hay problema" dijieron las cuatro al unisono

"Oigan, Pavarti, Lavender, Luna y yo queriamos ver si querian jugar algo con nosotras"

"¿Jugar?" repitio Alexis "Pero, si somos ya muy grades para eso" contradijo

"Claro que no, ni que tuvieramos 30 años" negó la peli-roja

"Juguemos dale" pidio lily

"Ademas, tú Alexis apenas tienes 11 años; Demi, 13; Lily, 12; Hermione, yo y Luna tenemos 14 y Lavender y Pavarti, 15 años" informó la peli-roja

"Esta bien, Ginny" se rindieron las tres caminado hasta llegar cerca de un lago en donde estaban Lavender, Luna y Pavarti sentadas

"¿Que quieren jugar?" preguntó Alexis

"Juguemos a verdad o travesura" sugirio Lily

"¿Verdad o travesura?" preguntaron Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Pavarti y Lavender

"No" negaron rapidamente Alexis y Demi

"¿Como se juega?" preguntaron Lavender y Pavarti

"Bueno, yo te hago elegir entre una travesura o una verdad, si me respondes travesura y no la has podido cumplir tendras que hacer algo en verdad vergonsoso" explico Lily

"Bien" aceptaron todas

"Primero: pongan sus nombres en este pergamino" todas se apuntaron "Segundo: este juego es solo para chicas" todas asintieron "Tercero: Si te ponen algo como _has que _ te bese_ no puedes pedirle a la persona, la persona tendra que hacerlo porque quiere" las chicas hicieron un ademan para que siguiera "Cuarto: la travesura tiene el lapso de un mes osea tenemos hasta diciembre, al terminar el mes tendran que decir la travesura que le toco" siguio "Quinto y último: si no la han cumplido tendran que besar al chico que les gusta y si no les gusta ninguno entonces al que mas odien y decir su secreto mas vergonsoso a todo el colegio" finalizo

"¿Y, si no lo hacemos?" preguntó Luna

"Si no lo hacen, las chicas que cumplieron o no pero hicieron lo de la quinta regla les haremos una pequeña sorpresa" sonrió con malicia

"Pero, como sabras si lo hicimos" preguntó Ginny

"Pues, cuando cumples la travesura aparece una palomita y si te ponen dos travesuras en una tienen que aparecer dos palomitas si las cumplistes" explico

"Ok" entendió

"Empecemos antes de que me arrepienta" pidio Demi

Asi empezo el juego, Hermione se sentó junto a Lavender, Luna juntó a Alexis, Demi y Pavarti y al final Lily y Ginny. Todas le contaron a sus compañeras las travesuras que le tocaban. Al final, Demi, Alexis, Hermione y Luna terminaron quejandose.

"No se quejen que las de el trabajo duro somos nosotras" discutió Lavender

"¿Y nosotras que?" preguntó Demi

"Ya basta, a todas nos tocó algo terrible lo admito, pero, no podemos andar peliando todo el tiempo" paró Alexis y Hermione

"Bien" aceptaron las restantes

Mientras tanto en una habitación en la casa Slytherin se encontraban varios chicos sentados en el piso mientras hacian exactamente lo mismo que la chicas exepto que el juego se llamaba _Retos Tramposos_ que al parecer no le parecio muy divertido a varios chicos entre ellos Harry, Ron, Malfoy[por extraño que paresca, pero, le agradaba la actitud orgullosa de Alex] y Alex que tenian cara de _porque me pasa esto a mi_.

"No puedo creerlo, otra vez con esa chiquilla" se golpeaba la cabeza

"¿Tan mal te cae Alexis?" preguntó Carlos aunque ya sabia la respuesta

"¿Desde cuando la llamas Alexis?" lo miro interrogativamente

"Pues veras... es que... bueno, ella es mi amiga y a mi me gusta" confesó Carlos

"No puede ser, pero, que tiene esa hermosa, intelectual, bella, adorable, gentil chiquilla" reacciono

Mientras en el cuarto de al lado

"Porque me tiene que tocar eso" se preguntaba Malfoy golpeandose la cabeza con un estante

"¿Pasa algo con la apuesta, Malfoy?" sonrió

"¿Como quieres que me acueste con la Sangre Sucia?" preguntó

"¿Hermione?" evadió

"Si, ella, el muy torpe de tu amigo Michael, me dijo que tenia que acostarme con la sangre sucia" bufó enojado

"Pero, haras sufrir a Potter" recalco "Aunque, no puedo dejar que Malfoy le haga daño a Hermi" decia para sus adentro

"Es cierto, tres aves de un tiró, exelente" le empezaba a agradar la idea a Malfoy

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro" contesto Malfoy todavia pensando en como le iba a hacer si no podia usar ninguna poción ni nada ya que tenia que estar 100% consiente

"¿Porque te agrado?" fue directo al grano

"Porque eres rico y me agrada tu orgullo y actitud" respondio todavia pensando

En un cuarto de la casa Gryffindor se encontraban dos chicos, un peli-rojo y un peli-negro

"¿Qué hago, ese Alexander me da mala espina?" preguntó Harry

"Cierto y para colmo, el reto que te puso" suspiro Ron

"¿Como rayos quiere él que yo me declare a Cho Chang nuevamente, la bese, me haga su novio y romper con ella y hacer como que nada pasó?" se enojaba Harry

"Ese Alexander debe ser rompe corazones para poder hacer eso" reprochaba Ron

"Y de paso resulta que es un pariente mio" apretaba mas los puños

"Olle ya es hora de cenar, mejor vamonos" sugirio Ron

"Si dale" aceptó Harry caminando hacia al Gran Salón y se sentaba entre Hermione y Ginny mientras besaba a la segunda y la primera veia su plato lleno de comida hasta escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga Selene Alexandra, alias Alexis y cambiar su expresion.

"Hola, lamento haberos hecho esperar"se disculpó

"No os preocupais" sonrió

"Eww, buscais un cuarto en donde haced eso" le pidio con cara de asco haciendo reir a Hermione

"Olle, si no te gusta no mirais" se defendio

"Igual a High Millonaire" suspiraba

"Lo mismo digo"

"Olle, Ron si seguis comiendo asi te a..." pero Ron ya habia cumplido lo que seguia en la frase "Muy tarde" decia a la vez que veia a Ron atragantarse con un muslo de pollo

"Demi, solo vais a decir eso y no os ayudais" le miro seriamente

"Lily, vos no estais ayudando tampoco" se defendió

"Pues, no pero..." ante esa respuesta las chicas estallaron de risa

"Vos seguid con eso" reia Alexis

"Ella comenzo" se apuntaban con el pulgar la una a la otra

"Pareced niñas" sonrió Harry que hasta ese momento no habia hablado

"Somos niñas, su excusa" le miraban acosadoramente

"Vereis señoritas yo..." no pudo continuar al ver como reian

"Bueno, os veremso mañana" se despidio Ginny agarando a Harry del brazo

"¿Pasad algo Gin?" preguntó Harry

"¿Que os pasais conmigo?" preguntó Ginny

"¿De que hablais?" no entendió

"¿Quereis romper conmigo?" preguntó

"Yo.. lo siento, si" bajó la mirada al suelo

"No importa, la verdad a mi me gusta otro" confeso

"Me has estado ultilizando" le miro incredulo

"No me vas a negar que tu tambien" le miro indignada

"Claro que yo jamas te ultilize" dijo

"Seguro, porque a mi se me hace que te gusta Hermione"siguio

"Como podes pensar eso" salió

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para dar su última ronda cuando chocó con un muy deprimido Harry, se acercó a él lentamente al ver que lloraba y lo llevó a la sala común como si fuese un pequeño de tres años perdido. Lo sentó en el sofá, mientras este ponia su cabeza en el regaso de la chica y miraba el techo con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó

"Ginny me terminó, creo o yo termine con ella, no se y descubrí que me andaba ultilizando para darle celos a su enamorado" puso cara de asco ante la última palabra

"Como lo siento" fingió tristeza pues por dentro saltaba de felicidad

"Gracias por estar siempre conmigo" se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse

* * *

><p>Primero les aclarare unas dudas<p>

Hermione en realidad tiene 14 años

Alexander esta en el mismo grade que ella

Carlos esta enamorado de Alexis

Cornelio esta enamorado de Hermione

Muchas Gracias por leer

Perdon por la tardanza

Se me cuidan y pronto seguire subiendo


End file.
